No Air
by Fckn
Summary: Owen is upset about what had happened in London. What would happen if the possible worst had happened for Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot after barely making it in 12 episodes? Will they ever get him back? -Songfic-


**Okay, so my brain wanted me to write this, and yes, this is a foreshadow of a few episodes later, and just follow on what I'm saying here. Even if this may not happen, I hope it does, except the song of course xD**

**First songfic! Let's hope I lucked out on making it look decent lmao**

**And this is a Team Chris Friendship song fic, but it mainly focuses on Noah and Owen**

**Setting: During Challenge/ After leaving London, England**

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour. Their rightful owners are Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Tom McGillis, and Jennifer Pertsch**

**Warning: Contains predictions and spoilers at the Author's Note. Please read with caution and don't take this seriously. You have been warned**

**Hope you enjoy~**

_-Flashback-_

_"Wait! Guys! Hello? You're forgetting somebody!" Noah ran up as he caught up with his team. They had to look around London into looking for the Jumbo Jet. The sun was setting, turning dusk. As Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot looked around, they've suddenly lost a voice._

_As Tyler ran, he looked behind. From there, he had seen no sign of Noah._

_Tyler grew worried as he ran, "Dudes, where's Noah?"_

_As the other three teammates have heard, they've stopped, turning around as everybody had gasped at losing sight of a know-it-all in a red sweatervest._

_Owen cried, "NOOOO! NOAH! JACK THE RIPPER KIDNAPPED YOU! WHYYYY!" As Owen sobbed in his hands, Alejandro patted Owen's shoulder in sympathy. Noah's chubby buddy grew frightened in his own tears._

_"Why would anybody do such a thing?" Izzy questioned_

_Alejandro continued giving sympathy for Owen, "Big O, Jack the Ripper is dead. There's no need to worry. Besides, we have a challenge to-"_

_The Hispanic had been interrupted, "AND TEAM AMAZON HAS WON! TEAM CHRIS IS REEEEAALLLYYYYY HOT, YOU HAVE YOUR FIRST BARF BAG CEREMONY TO ATTEND!" shouted Chris._

_"B-But!" Tyler tried to convince Chris to talk to him. He whispered over to Izzy, "I wonder where he is"_

_Without sign of Noah, he was begging for help. "GUYS! I'M RIGHT HERE! HELP ME! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! I DON'T WANNA-" Noah screamed before he had been muffled by a kidnapper. This caused Owen to cry when Chris told everybody to get back on the plane for their next destination. His teammates still let Owen cry his eyes out, getting the feeling off of his chest._

_Chris looked over to the cameras, "Oh well.. That's an elimination right there!" Chris laughed as something hit him on the side of the face_

_Izzy wiped her hands, "NO. NO ELIMINATION WHATSOEVER! GOT IT?" She threw a rock at him, ruining his 'award winning' smile._

_Chris wiped his cheek, glaring, "FINE FINE!" _

_The remaining contestants had gotten onto the plane, leaving Team Amazon cheering for the millionth time to be in the Winners' Compartment... AGAIN._

_-End Flashback-_

In the economy class sat just Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. After DJ had left when we were in Jamaica, three teams had dissolved into two.

Izzy looked down in sadness, "Can't believe he's gone.. My best friend, kidnapped in London. Man, I'll never get to pull pranks on anybody anymore."

"WHYYYYYY!" Owen cried, as he started sobbing over his Skinny Buddy. Izzy would give Owen a comforting hug.

Tyler looked at the two, "Noah was actually a really cool guy. He was really useful in the challenges and stuff AND he's a very intellectual guy."

"Useful? Intellectual? Wow, that guy has tactics alright," Alejandro commented, then showing no emotion for Noah's kidnapping incident. Nobody knew it'd be Noah to be the one kidnapped.

The jock grew curious, "And you're happy why?"

Alejandro questioned, "Do you want some sarcastic kid to lead us to Loserville when I can lad our team to victory? He hasn't done a thing yet since we started this show! And why would you guys feel emotions for losing a teammate?" He paused, "But then.. it is kinda bad to lose a teammate whose mind is yet so witty."

"See? You do have emotions!" Tyler grew angry, causing Owen to cry more

Owen sobbing was probably the saddest thing of all, "NOAH! WHYYY! I MISS YOU!"

As Chris walked in, he smiled, "So, 'Noah-less' team, how's it going?"

After Chris asked the team how they were doing, Owen was hysterically crying, with Izzy's comforting hand rubbing onto his back

Tyler glared, "How do YOU think? We just LOST a player yesterday!"

Chris couldn't help himself but laugh, "You're sad because you lost NOAH? Wow, you guys are the funniest people I've ever met!" Chris sarcastically told the others as he wiped a 'tear' from his eye.

"I think you should just leave us alone, Chris McLame!" Izzy shouted out.

Chris thought for a minute, "Oh that reminds me! You have a musical number to sing! And if somehow you can get Noah back, you'll win invincibility. My treat for you guys having the BEST TEAM NAME EVER!"

The four grew angry, "Looks like we gotta do this for the sake of Noah, you know what I mean?" Izzy questioned, causing the guys to nod in approval.

The musical number chime had dinged, causing Izzy to sigh. Before they sang, Izzy had to confess, "Noah was like a brother to me. No matter where he is, I'll still love him. Let's just hope that there's hope out there.."

The song had started:

_Izzy: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_All: Ooooh Oooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Yeahhhh_

_Izzy: If I should die before I wake, it's cuz you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like livin' in a world with no air Ooooohh~_

_Cameras pan to London, Noah is walking around the city of London, feeling lost. The kidnapped had let him free, knowing how to tell him off with sarcasm. _

_Noah: I'm here alone, didn't want to leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand._

_Cameras pan back to the plane_

_Owen: But how, do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you _

_It's so hard for me to breathe!_

_As Owen pants, he finds out his seatbelt thingy was too tight, losing his breath before Tyler helped out. The camera has two sides. One side has Team Chris singing. On the other is Noah, walking around London, watching himself out. Before singing, he sees a familiar shadow of a toque, thinking if it was Zeke all along. Who knows?_

_All: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's No Air, no Air_

_Tyler: Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Owen: Tell me how you're gonna be without me_

_Izzy: If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_All: It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_Izzy: Oooh_

_All: No air, air_

_Alejandro: Noooo_

_All: No air, air Oooooh_

_No air, air_

After the song, Chris clapped nonchalantly, "Nice. Our next destination is in Athens, Greece. Soooo, you better strap up if you don't wanna like die?" Chris left to the cockpit area of the jumbo jet.

Owen sighed, "This is gonna be a heck of a day, in a very bad way."

"Aww you rhymed. How cute?" Izzy cooed, trying to cheer Noah's Chubby Buddy up. Sadly, it didn't work; however, it made Owen chuckle a bit. Five more minutes in the plane was how much longer they have had til they've reached their next destination.

**A/N: Aww, I thought this was just sad. Short, but sad. And wonder why I think Noah might get kidnapped? Read the Total Drama World Tour Talk Page on Total Drama Wikia. It's just a theory they're predicting and I'm with it, that's all**

**Yes, this is a sad friendship songfic, I know. Losing Noah on their team is just sad and I'd HATE to see that go be so soon! But I did hear that if he does get out, he might return! Hehe, let's hope he goes VERY far.**

**Remember, generous reviews only. I'm only an amateur. Don't make DJ kill any animals. He didn't do anything to monkeys in the Amazon D:**

**Tell me how you thought~ **

**Thanks again!**

**~Fckn**


End file.
